


Dinner and a Movie [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Cooking, First Time, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Dinner and a Movie by seascribble.Summary: "Benton has no reason to think anything in Chicago has changed during his absence."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dinner and a Movie [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner and a Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653508) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

No music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TbCD4uepzkOqCsiVZ2os4q0gAKVfBHK6/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/dinner-and-a-movie-seascribble-no-music)

With music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sp67i5wSuZwdq0JkPw-3JKGuDOd_owO6/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/dinner-and-a-movie-seascribble-with-music)

Music: "Waltz For a Memory" by Mela via the Free Music Archive.

Thank you to seascribble for writing this sweet, romantic story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
